


Wake Up Call

by tomlins



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, quite smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlins/pseuds/tomlins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry would like to sleep. Louis would like to do something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at smut so I make no promises. But if you like it, feel free to let me know. If you don't, feel free to let me know why so I can improve

"Mmph," Harry mumbled, feeling the light rush into his face. Ripped from slumber, he found himself face-to-face with the light of the lamp on his nightstand, illuminating his small hotel room with hellish brightness. He distinctly remembered turning the light off before collapsing into bed, so he knew there must have been an intruder in his room in order for it to be on now.

"Morning, sunshine." Louis purred into his ear suddenly, causing Harry to jerk up in surprise. His blurry vision came into focus as he made eye contact with Louis, who was perched precariously on the edge of his bed, looking just as groggy with his hair sticking up everywhere. His eyes shone with a darkness Harry'd grown used to - that kind of boyish darkness that didn't just show up in Louis' eyes, but that Harry felt low in his body, making everything inside of his growl hungrily.

But he could not give into that darkness right now - right now he had to sleep, he had to. He'd be exhausted otherwise - then again, he wouldn't be able to fall asleep without everything inside of him screaming at him in anger.

"C'mon, Lou..." Harry mumbled, climbing from his bed and walking over to the window, drawing back the curtain to see how close daylight was to breaking. The outside world was drenched in night black, save for the tiny squared of light that checkered the skyscrapers and houses around the street.

"C'mon, Harry." Louis said, looking lustily at the way Harry walked, bum tight in his briefs. Harry turned round to connect eyes with Louis, whose face was showing clearly how he was going to win this battle; it was only a matter of time.

Harry scoffed, rolling his eyes up to the ceiling as he wrapped his hands through his curls, which were flopping haplessly round his face. He knew he would be a loser in this, he knew it.

"We need our sleep, mate," Harry said as Louis lifted himself to his feet, "Come on, we need to sleep so we can be at our best tomorrow."

"Oh, boohoo, Harry Styles needs his beauty rest." Louis joked, approaching Harry with a smirk marking up his cheeks. While more dressed than the other one in the room, Louis was still barely covered with his loose t-shirt and boxers, which were already beginning to show off his manhood. "I hate to break it to you, but the one thing stronger than your brain - " Suddenly, Louis' hand was under Harry, cupping him tightly and sending jumpy shivers through Harry. " - is this."

Louis was right, because in one swift motion Harry was grabbing at Louis' face, smashing their lips together hotly. Tongues were rolling together soon enough, teeth clacking painfully but pleasingly. Louis put his hands up against Harry's sides, pressing his thumbs into the dents of Harry's skin. Pleasure swept through Harry's entire body, and he lifted his fingers to fist through Louis' tufts of hair, yanking with power. But as he tried to push Louis toward the bed, Louis turned him round so Harry felt the fabric scratch against his skin instead.

"Not so fast." Louis purred, crawling atop Harry's body and pressing their members together. Blood pumped furiously into Harry's abdomen, but he bit his tongue back, resisting the urge to moan outwardly. He couldn't give in so easily - that's something Louis loved, and Harry wanted to be the winner in this match tonight.

Louis lifted himself from Harry's lips, instead resting to straddle Harry's hips and bringing his fingers to Harry's bulge. "Oh, god, Lou..." Harry whispered as Louis tugged Harry's briefs off of him. Harry moved slowly so Louis could move the underwear through Harry's ankles. Throwing the pair of underwear over his shoulder melodramatically, Louis lowered his mouth to Harry's stomach, running his lips down the hot skin.

"Brilliant, Lou, just brilliant..." Harry gasped, as Louis smiled against his skin. Reaching his lower body, Louis lifted his mouth off of Harry's skin and dangled his head over Harry's throbbing cock, which twitched excitedly as Louis' warm breath cascaded over him. His tongue emerged from his mouth, dangling precariously above Harry's twitching, eager member, before Louis' mouth took him inside. Methodically he moved up and down, and Harry's entire being shivered. Louis pumped furiously, dragging his slick tongue over and around Harry as Harry quaked, pleasure-filled waves pounding every inch of him. One of his hands went back to grab on the sheets, gripping them in his fist until their whiteness matched the whiteness of his knuckles; his other hand flew to Louis' hair, gripping a tuft of it just as tightly as he pushed Louis down and buckled so his hips pushed up. Everything in the world burst; his eyes felt blurry as he started to feel himself begin to -

And then Louis removed himself from Harry, a slick pop emanating from the deed. Harry quivered in pain as the solid opportunity was ripped from him and stared unforgivingly into the eyes of this boy, who only smiled mischievously, saliva dripping from his chin (a familiar lyric crept into Harry's brain, and he groaned inwardly - he wouldn't be able to perform that song that easily after this). Wiping his lips with his arm, Louis then went to remove his shirt. Harry watched the movement, watched how muscles rippled seamlessly. Oh, Lord, oh, my god, he thought.

"Turn over." Louis demanded, voice suddenly husky. He removed his own briefs as he said this, and Harry gasped helplessly at the sight (despite it being so familiar).

"No." Harry said, trying to keep his voice from trembling, but he couldn't. Louis looked fiercely at him, and Harry's lips twitched into an impish grin. Louis hated to be defied, hated to be on bottom. But it also made him so hot, evident by the way his body seemed to grow so instantly.

"Turn...over..." Louis said, glaring.

"Make me." Harry said.

That was enough.

With a powerful, swift movement, Louis had grabbed Harry and flipped him over, the adrenaline pumping throughout both their bodies. Harry's face met the sheets so suddenly that his breath was knocked out. Before he could even move, Louis had put Harry's legs up and was pressing his hands into the small of Harry's back.

"Cheekiness won't get you fucked." Louis whispered.

"It certainly seems like it will." Harry replied, knowing just how cheeky he sounded.

Louis was silent, before a chuckle escaped him. Harry felt his fingers draw circles on his back. Harry's body twitched as Louis did this, wondering what he was waiting for, and he asked him this with a deep-set anger inside him.

"I don't know," Louis replied, digging his thumb into the dimple in Harry's back. "I don't think I'm ready yet."

"What the bloody fuck do you mean?" Harry gasped, for he was as ready as ever, but all he felt was the eager pain in his stomach from waiting too long.

Louis didn't say anything for awhile, before grabbing at Harry's side with his hands and straddling him. Harry was so eager, so willing - why wouldn't Louis just fucking do it?

"Say you want me to fuck you." Louis growled.

"No." Harry refused, knowing Louis' game. Louis couldn't be on top without knowing how much power he had.

"Say it, Styles." Louis said, his fingers moving along Harry's body, inching closer to his cock. Not close enough to touch it, but close enough for Harry to whine for some sort of mercy.

"Fine." Harry said, "I want you to fuck me."

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"Oh, come on!"

Louis brought his hands to Harry's cheeks, grasping them tightly so that Harry moaned without warning.

"I want you," Harry said, much louder, "to fuck me."

"Oh, love, you'll have to be much louder than that." Louis massaged Harry's cheeks with a desperate finesse, making the other boy want to give in so badly."

"I want you to fuck me."

"What?"

"Fuck me."

"What do you want me to do to you?"

"FUCK ME!" Harry screamed. "I want you to fuck me, Louis!"

Louis laughed mercilessly but he didn't let up at all. "How do you want me to fuck you, Harry?"

"I want you to fuck me hard," Harry choked out, "I want you to fuck me with that cock of yours, fuck me until I scream."

"Oh, now that's better." Louis said. "Now you best keep talking like that, or I won't be nice enough to give you what you want."

"I'll say any goddamn thing you want," Harry said, "if you just fucking fuck me. Please."

"Oh, now there's the magic word." Louis said. And he said nothing else as he spread Harry's cheeks apart and then rammed in with finality.

Harry moaned loudly, a gust of air escaping his mouth with such relish. Louis pushed in and out methodically and roughly, gripping Harry's sides with fingers that left dents in the flesh. Harry lifted himself up to push against Louis' cock, all the while grabbing at fistfuls of sheets to quell the powerful surge that was going through his body.

"Oh, damn," Harry gasped, "Oh, fuck me hard and good, Louis. Oh, rock me, oh, fuck, fuck, fuck."

"Quoting song lyrics, are we?" Louis snickered, but Harry could hear the tremors in his own voice. Despite his presence as the one in charge, Louis could be just as weak as Harry. "Who's your daddy, Harry?"

"You're my daddy." Harry gasped.

"Who's your daddy?" Louis struggled with breathing. "Who's your fucking daddy?"

"You are, you are, fuck, Louis, it's you!" Harry said. He pressed himself harder into Louis' cock, as it swept through his body with a desperate urge for this unexplainable feeling. Louis placed a hand on Harry's own cock, tugging on it powerfully. Harry could hardly stand the way everything was piling up on him, could hardly stand how good it all felt. He couldn't tell you what was better, the feeling of Louis' calloused hand pumping hard on his dick, or the feeling of Louis' own dick pumping furiously into Harry, his body lifting in and out, up and down.

Louis suddenly starting moving in circles, wrapping his arms round Harry's torso and rhythmically moving. "You gonna cum, yet? You gonna cum?"

"Not yet." Harry gasped. He wouldn't be the first. He refused to be the first.

"I'm gonna fuck you til you cum." Louis said, "I'm gonna keep my cock in you until you explode."

"Stop, stop." Harry said. With Louis talking that dirty, he could hardly contain himself. In one hot, bursting moment of whiteness, he spilled his contents all over the sheets. Dammit. He was done. But Louis wasn't.

"Shit, Harry," Louis said, "Shit, fuck." Louis was weak, Louis was powerless. Now Harry could have some fun.

"You want me to fuck you now, Louis?" Harry said breathlessly.

"Ha, no." Louis said, but his voice was soft.

"Just imagine it," Harry said, "Imagine you, lying on your stomach, as my hard cock slide in and out of you."

Louis groaned, thrusting harder into Harry.

"Imagine you begging me for more, and me on top of you, naked, soaked in your sweat as I thrummed inside of you. As I thrust hard into you. Thrust in, pull out, thrust so deep in that you cried a little."

Louis started thrusting faster, pounding now, faster and faster with each gyration of his hips. Harry groaned, a low, deep noise in his hollow throat, and Louis repeated the noise in far louder octaves, his entire being ready to explode.

"Harry, I'm - " he started, "Harry, no, I'm gon - "

"And imagine me over you, as I thrust hard and deep, saying things like 'I'm gonna fuck you like no man's ever fucked you. I'll fuck you harder than Niall could, or Liam could, or, dammit, even Zayn could. I'll make you want to scream my name.' Go on, scream my fucking name."

"Harry," Louis started, "Harry, Harry, Harry."

"Scream it."

"Harry!" Louis shouted, "Harry! Fuck, fuck, Harry!" As he chanted Harry's name like a ritual, he came inside of him, spilling white-hot contents into Harry's body. He grappled with speech, only groaning and choking as he came, and when he was finished, pulled out and fell beside Harry, breathing and gasping like he'd never done before.

Harry laughed as Louis did this, seeing just how flushed the second boy was. Louis hardly ever let himself get so flushed - when it came to sex, he got his pleasure, but not without letting Harry know who was in charge. Right now, the roles were so screwed up Louis could hardly catch his breath.

"That's one for me." Harry stammered, "I think I win this round."

"Like hell you do." Louis growled, putting his hands over his eyes to rub the black dots from his vision. "Just wait until next time."

Harry smiled, wrapping an arm around Louis' torso as he laid next to him, despite feeling so sticky from both of their cum. He could feel Louis grinning as he wrapped his arms around Harry. Maybe now Harry could get that sleep he needed.


End file.
